


Addicted

by Annie17851



Category: Smallville
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-06
Updated: 2003-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-01 09:17:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie17851/pseuds/Annie17851
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark and Lex have fun; no plot to mess things up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Addicted

## Addicted

by Annie

[]()

* * *

**ADDICTED**

By Annie  
Rated: NC-17  
Summary: PWP; Clark/Lex  
Disclaimer: Not the least bit of mine, and if they were, I don't think I'd be inclined to share. Feedback: crehnert@ptd.net 

The first wash of hot breath across Lex's barren scalp is like a hit of acid in his veins, only better, because his body already knows the feelings that will eventually follow. The wet path Clark's tongue tracks behind his ear makes him want to suppress a moan, because it's way too early in the act to feel so desperately needy, but still his fingers tangle themselves unbidden in thick dark curls, fisting demandingly. Pulls Clark's face to his so he can search for the hunger Lex knows he will see in those eyes and it's all there, wide open for him. Draws Clark's mouth to his so he can take what he needs, that intimate connection, licks the inside of Clark's mouth and feels a moan without knowing for certain which one of them it came from. Feels the bite on his Adam's Apple as Clark uses his teeth to make his way down the length of Lex's throat. Feels the words vibrate and tingle in his windpipe as Clark murmurs quietly against him. 

"Love this, the way your skin feels on my tongue, the way you taste," and the heated, wet swipe into the hollow at the base of his throat sings its' way into every part, every inch of Lex, dances its' way down his body and makes his hips rise up off the bed to meet Clark above him, skin-on-skin friction like fever, and it's everywhere it needs to be, everywhere it feels best. 

Wants to eat Clark alive, have him inside more than physically, and pulls his face back up, captures Clark's lush mouth once more, tries to bring him inside to fill the needy ache in Lex's chest, the thrumming hollow in his stomach and pushes his rigid cock against Clark's again, moaning-almost-begging desperately somewhere in his throat. 

Speaks something into Clark's mouth that might be 'please', but Lex can't hear his own whispered words over the blood pounding through his body, over the noise of his heart in his chest and his ragged breathing mixed with Clark's. 

Can hear the faint sound of cock brushing cock, and that's as maddening as the burning feel of it, moans into Clark's mouth as hands find their way underneath, grab his hips and pull him off the bed to grind into the flushed body above him, more, and harder, and Lex wants more connection, wraps his legs unthinkingly around Clark's to help pull himself up, slightly different angle on the thrust of their cocks making him gasp, bite at Clark's lips, and nothing exists except the heated isolation they occupy, universe, time and space compressed into this room, onto this bed. Pulls his fingers out of the dark hair and rakes them down Clark's back, feasting on the groan this tears from Clark, his own breath almost stopping when Clark starts to grind faster, harder, pre-cum making it slicker between them, and Lex reaches to pull Clark against him as hard as he can, and 'fuck' hisses into Clark's mouth, and 'yes' comes back to him, and still the agonizingly sweet grind, a bit faster yet, sizzling spiders up his arms and legs, through his body and slamming into his cock and he's never felt this wet without coming, never had a body this hot and demanding, this intoxicating, above him, filling him, draining him, hooking and controlling him. 

Clark pulls his mouth away from Lex to look into his eyes, hips never missing a beat on Lex's, and 'Lex' he says, barely a whisper and Clark is coming forcefully, pushing Lex's hips into the sheets. Lex can't tear his eyes away, even when the feel of Clark's hot come on him blasts him into orgasm almost painfully, long and wonderful spasms, and Clark keeps moving, gradually slowing down when Lex is spent, still drinking in the face above him. 

Small, tired smile from Clark and he rests gently on Lex, buries his face in Lex's shoulder, planting gentle kisses there. 

"Here with me," Lex is mumbling, tired and sated. He should sleep but he doesn't want to, can't stand the thought of not being able to see Clark. 

Clark moves back up to Lex's mouth and kisses him softly, and Lex can taste the hunger and need that still lingers there. "Here with you," Clark echoes reassuringly, licking Lex's lips one last time before he snuggles back into Lex's shoulder. "I'll always be here with you." Clark promises. 

Lex turns slightly to throw his arm on top of Clark, needing the closeness for sleep, knowing Clark will be right there when he needs him. 


End file.
